five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 129 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Nirvana
Short Summary Long Summary In the dead of night, Nirvana’s halls are silent, despite the flurry of activity outside. Szayelaporro Granz hums that it’s a lovely night perfect for death and destruction. Berenice Gabrielli calls that rich coming from someone who doesn’t step onto the battlefield. Granz frowns at the Sternritter, as she starts to go on a rant about him staying in his lab for ‘dumb’ experiments. As Berenice goes on about specialization separating scientists from warriors, Granz frowns and cuts her off. With a sly grin, Granz asks what the Quincy expected, claiming that he is a scientist after all. Berenice says she should be the one observing how it’s a perfect night for death, boasting that she’ll be on the front lines using her power. Granz just argues that his experiments are very beneficial for the whole Coalition, and one learns most from field tests. Berenice curiously asks if that included torturing Soifon. After Granz asks if she disapproves, Berenice initially says she doesn’t, but she goes on a rant that essentially boils down to her only enjoying torture if she’s the one dishing it out. Granz sharply cuts off the rant again, saying he gets the point, pointing out her rambling. Gasping, Berenice asks if she was truly rambling. When Granz confirms it, Berenice just pouts that the Arrancar should’ve asked if she wanted to torture the Soul Reaper, saying she’d have loved that. Granz simply says Berenice should’ve spoken up, and he’d have gladly let her, surprising the Sternritter. Sadistic, Granz states that he’s already done his experiments, so he knows exactly where Soul Reapers most respond to pain, licking his lips at the memories. Shuddering, Berenice gets past her unease by saying she should take her pound of flesh before Orochimaru takes Soifon’s body. Granz dismissively says Orochimaru has no interest in a body weaker than his own, wanting someone stronger than himself. While Berenice says such high standards can lead to bad things, Granz says he’s not one to ask pointless questions. He also calls the Sannin one of the few his intellectual equal, with Berenice thinking they’re both mad scientists. Granz changes topic by asking Berenice if she’s there for a particular reason, or just trying to annoy him. She relays that Orochimaru wants to know Nirvana’s status, due to the large force assembling nearby. With a dark smile, Granz states that Nirvana is done, and just needs to charge its energy. Once that happens, he’s confident they can crush the enemy in one fell swoop. Granz flamboyantly declares that day has turned to night, and light shall become darkness in the hearts of men throughout Fiore, calling it a fitting and poetic end to the war. Berenice calls that line a 4th Wall Breaker, wondering if they’re more fantasy than reality with their cool super powers, asking if their existence really matters if someone else is running the show. Granz yells that she was rambling again, and Berenice gasps as she realizes it. Exasperated, Granz tells Berenice to just go out and join the men while he goes to his lab. Frowning, Berenice argues that an Arrancar has no right to order her around, and she doesn’t like the idea of Granz staying back while everyone else risks their lives. Granz retorts that he outranks the Quincy thanks to his handpicked status for restoring Nirvana granting authority. He also wags a finger as he repeats that he’s a scientist, sure that his creations in his laboratory will tear the Alliance asunder if they get past the ‘brutes’. While Berenice scoffs at that, Granz smirks that science can do anything, especially now thanks to his data from all the previous battles, calling it the ultimate hall of horrors. When Granz tells her to shoo, Berenice huffs that she’ll use her power on the Espada one day, calling it a Quincy’s sworn duty to destroy Hollows. Calling the Coalition a temporary alliance, she states that the Hollows still exist because Yhwach allows it, and they’ll end when he demands it. Granz retorts that that would have to go through Konton, who will never let him vanish as long as he’s valuable, proclaiming that his brilliance and body are eternal. Berenice just rolls her eyes at that and walks off, she’s that disgusted. Loyd Lloyd reacts with surprise when hearing the news from Magnolia that his brother was killed by two Acts of Order, calling it absurd. The Soldat apologizes but repeats that it’s true. Frowning, Loyd gives a deep sigh, admitting that he hasn’t liked his brother in a while. He notes that they grew apart after fully developing their Schrifts. He simply believes Royd has now gone and disgraced the Sternritter. While Royd had wanted to try and repair the brotherly relationship, Loyd had become conceited and believed in his own invincibility. Royd started to appreciate Loyd after Kenpachi killed him the first time, having always valued memories. Loyd did not reciprocate the feeling, not that’d it matter now. Sighing, Loyd calls it a pain while seeing things as the way they should be, i.e. the one who copies memories dies before the one who copies actual power. Loyd states that all five Sternritter who died have disgraced the Wandenreich, and their King Yhwach. Frowning, he says it’s time for the farce to end, adding that the Alliance will pay for mocking the Sternritter and making a fool out of him. Captain Tashigi calls out to Vice Admiral Smoker, as the latter takes a drag of his cigar. Before she can say why she came, Tashigi trips over nothing and falls on her face. Several G-5 Marines swoon and call their Captain cute. Getting up, Tashigi whimpers about her glasses being broken, not wanting her spares to be used already. The embarrassment just makes her cuter in the Marines’ eyes. Once they quiet down, Smoker asks his subordinate what she’s doing there. Confused, Tashigi informs him that a massive Alliance army has gathered a couple of miles away from Nirvana. Nodding, Smoker orders Tashigi to take G-5 and get to their post at the foot of Nirvana. Tashigi gapes and asks if Smoker really wants her to lead the troops instead of him. Smoker simply states that Orochimaru has ordered him elsewhere. Tashigi remembers that her superior doesn’t like taking orders from that snake, but Smoker argues that his hands are tied, plus the Coalition higher-ups all want Nirvana safe at all costs, which includes keeping the Vice-Admiral off the front lines. While Tashigi asks if he doesn’t agree, Smoker shrugs that they need to end the war on their terms, thinking his world will just get worse otherwise. Looking around, Tashigi states a lot of what the Coalition is doing just doesn’t sit right with her. Smoker admits he doesn’t like taking orders from such detestable people, but he still sees it as the best path, calling it a sad state of affairs. In Smoker’s eyes, the only other option is to let Dragon and the Revolutionaries continue their agenda. While he does not agree with the World Government joining the Coalition, it’s better than letting Dragon do what he wants. Nodding, Tashigi says she’s with Smoker, and the G-5 Marines all salute and yell that they’ll show no mercy to the Alliance. Raising an eyebrow, Smoker asks if that applies to the Straw Hats as well. While hesitant at first, they all say that while awesome, that crew is still their enemy, Tashigi amazed they’re still all talking in unison. Smoker calls that good, but tells them to be careful. The Vice Admiral states he and Tashigi tested the enemy at Willow Lake, emphasizing how many strong and dangerous fighters are in the Alliance. Smoker thinks that there’s no doubt Naruto is with the invaders, wondering if they’ll settle things. A G-5 soldier frowns that they saw Tashigi’s state after the last fight, and they don’t care if the Straw Hats are with the Alliance, they’re determined to make the Alliance pay for hurting her. While touched, Tashigi can’t get her mind away from Erza, vowing to beat her this time. She looks at her new blade, the Kashū; frustrated that Shigure is still being repaired. Clenching her fists, Tashigi curses Erza for humiliating her, breaking her blade, and having the nerve to question her justice. With a deep bow, Tashigi promises not to let down Smoker, going so far as to say the enemy won’t even get to fight the Vice Admiral. Smoker just tells them to do their best, and to do it right. With that, he gives his ultimate order to kill all who refuse to back down, and detain those who surrender. With a salute and chorus of ‘Yes Sir’, the Marines exit. Smoker sighs and repeats to himself that this is the right thing to do, saying he’ll follow the idea of world peace and security. Cobra stands, arms folded, noting that the Alliance isn’t even being subtle. He can hear the force several miles away, just outside the range of artillery. Monet flies up to him, teasingly asking if he’s not happy about fighting again, saying there’s no reason to complain about it. Scowling, Cobra asks why Monet is there, thinking she’d have wanted a less active assignment now that they’ve received backup. Stifling a chuckle, Monet asks why she would do that, saying everyone loves a woman of action. Cobra just snorts that she’s a harpy, not a woman. Monet pouts about how rude he is, saying he’ll never find a wife with that sort of attitude. This triggers Erik’s memory of a woman’s voice, thinking he could never forget his only friend’s voice, no matter the Indoctrination. When Erik vows he’ll always keep that voice no matter how much Konton pushes him into the darkness and makes him act like a monster, the Dark Lord tells him to resist all he wants, calling him his puppet to use as he sees fit. When addressed as Cobra, Erik tries to assert his identity, but Konton stresses that he’s Cobra, not Erik. He states that the Oración Seis can’t run from who they are, claiming there’s no going back after starting down the path of darkness. Erik argues that Jellal went back, but Konton argues that Jellal was fated to return to the light, making him an enemy. In his eyes, Cobra was born to be pulled into the darkness, claiming there was never any light for him. Asuma walks up to Cobra and Monet, curtly addressing them. With a flirtatious wink, Monet asks if the Ninja is ready to fight. After Asuma just glares at her, Monet pouts that she’s counting on him, but he curses that he’ll be damned before protecting her. Monet tells him to think harder on that, alluding to his Indoctrination. While Asuma is a Sarutobi gentleman who’d never strike a woman, Monet is seriously tempting him, and he wonders if this is what Hell is like. Orochimaru gazes at Nirvana, and he laughs at the thought of forcefully changing people’s thought process. He calls it hysterical how close the weapon is to Infinite Tsukuyomi. Orochimaru states both came as a result of immense naivety. He derides Obito, Madara, and Kaguya for thinking peace could come from putting everyone to sleep, calling it mad. He adds that those who created Nirvana failed to understand human nature. In Orochimaru’s eyes, people always teeter on the line between light and dark, knowing that unless there’s tremendous strength of will, it just takes a few tragedies or the kindness of others to turn someone on either side. He states that to achieve peace, it’d have to be someone strong enough to rule singlehandedly or with a group of likeminded people, or simply eliminating all opposing ideals. Orochimaru notes that Konton seems determined to do all of the above, supposing that one might as well be thorough as possible. The Snake just finds the prospects fascinating. Kimimaro approaches and kneels before his lord, who asks with a painfully false kind voice how he’s feeling. The Sound Ninja states he’s feeling fine, and his lungs haven’t troubled him, meaning he can fight full strength. Orochimaru laughs that he’d forgotten the boy was cured, claiming it was just an instinctive reaction and he can’t help but be concerned. Kimimaro buys that hook, line, and sinker, thanking the Snake for his kindness. With a fake smile, Orochimaru calls that excellent, saying he wishes one of his finest warriors is at his full potential in the coming fight. Kimimaro promises not to disappoint, vowing to kill a thousand to prove his loyalty. Inwardly thrilled, Orochimaru says he doesn’t need to go that far, but asks him to secure his future body. Angry at failing at Anemones Plains, Kimimaro promises that Ichigo will be Orochimaru’s, and he won’t disappoint him again. Orochimaru thinks of Ichigo beating a god, nearly salivating at the thought of such a strong body. While he notes that he’s still far too weak to take Sasuke’s body, who must be around Ichigo’s level, he is enticed as a scientist, claiming progress requires risk and sacrifice. Kimimaro reverently says Orochimaru will have Ichigo’s body eventually, adding that he’s capable of anything. The Sannin thinks he might need a different approach, calling it lucky to have the terrain and “home-field” advantage. Snakes start slithering out Orochimaru’s sleeve, and he tells Kimimaro that it’s a contingency plan for them. Kimimaro assures his Lord that his brilliance knows no bounds, and Orochimaru responds that he knows. Lucy stares at Nirvana, remembering what happened in the conflict against the Oración Seis. Erza stands next to her, and asks how long it’s been since they’ve been there. Lucy answers with eight years, counting the seven they were out of action at Tenrou, noting that she thought they were done with Nirvana. While Erza points out life has different things in store sometimes, Lucy gives a bitter laugh. She recalls that she used to understand why the Nirvit created Nirvana, thinking the idea of changing darkness into light could work, admiring it as noble and hating people turning that noble idea into something dark. After hearing Naruto’s opinion, she doesn’t know anymore after he made Nirvana sound horrible for forcing people to change their minds with Magic. Looking back, Lucy sees what Naruto meant, calling it cruel to force a change of heart. Erza nods in agreement, saying that’s why they need to make sure Nirvana is wiped off the face of the earth. Sakura joins them, saying Nirvana looks as horrifying as expected, while conceding how majestic it appears. Erza agrees, but maintains that it’s still a twisted weapon that should be destroyed. Sakura is in awe of such weapons existing, saying that the Shinobi World’s closest things to super weapons were the Tailed Beasts, calling the Wizard World impressive for that level of technology. The Ninja then asks how they’ll bring it down, remembering that her two present comrades help beat it last time. Lucy states it was Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter giving everything they had to bring down the weapon and survive the Oración Seis. With a brief flash of pride, Lucy thinks she could probably take down the entire Dark Guild on her own. That’s put a stopper in when she wonders if they got stronger too, thinking she’ll never have a big heroic moment. Lucy then finds her mind wandering to Cait Shelter, thinking that while they were good people for treating Wendy so well, she can’t look at them the same again thanks to Naruto’s words. Sakura repeats her question, saying everyone should know, and getting the feeling that a simple bombardment won’t work. Erza agrees, while thinking Jellal is probably giving the same explanation to Shunsui. While they didn’t have quite their current level of destructive power back then, they’ll have to destroy it the same way. Erza points to the six legs, saying each has a lacrima that powers the weapon. All six have to be destroyed at the same time, so as to prevent the others compensating to the point it’s impossible to destroy. While Sakura notes little room for error, Erza firmly says they can do it again. Sakura wonders what she’s feeling, describing it as evil Magic power. Lucy notes the last time she felt something like this was from Tartaros, and Mard Geer. Erza realizes it’s Nirvana, and the Coalition has begun preparations to activate it. So, the Alliance must move soon before it’s too late. Roronoa Zoro swings his Shusui, thinking that the universe’s greatest swordsman never stops training, and is ready for anything. Kagura joins him, noting that his dedication to training never ceases to amaze. Zoro tells her not to interrupt, but she still asks if he can spare a moment for a spar. The Pirate refuses, stating that he can’t hold back in a spar, he must focus on the real fights ahead, and she’s not strong enough for that yet. Frowning, Kagura reaches for her wooden sword, asking if that’s what he thinks. Zoro just swings Shusui, letting Kagura feel the shockwave and some killing intent. After fearfully calling herself foolish, noting Zoro’s strength being comparable to Erza, Kagura concedes that she won’t fight yet. Scowling, Zoro asks about her sword, so she explains she has no intention of asking for it back. Zoro calls that good, since he wasn’t going to give it back. Sanji roars in cursing, saying you give anything when a lady asks for it. Glaring, the cook adds that he’d have kicked Zoro until Kagura had the sword if she wanted it. Zoro sarcastically brushes off the threat, adding that it’s for her own good. When Sanji asks how, Zoro points out that Kagura backed down too quickly. While Kagura curses herself, Zoro states she isn’t the type to back down, wondering if she’s not as confident in her strength as she lets on. Kagura claims that the only thing she’s relied on is her own skill and instinct, so Zoro takes that as not being willing to just jump in and take a risk. While Zoro admits Kagura is strong, she’s not on his, Erza’s, or Kenpachi’s level. To get there, she can’t just rely on instinct and skill. When Kagura faces opponents clearly stronger, Zoro asks if she’ll back down and leave friends to their fate. Kagura states she would never abandon comrades. Zoro says in that case, she’ll need to jump in and leave it to determination and a bit of luck, claiming the strongest reached that level because they never backed down against anyone. Kagura clenches her fists, thinking of how her confidence suffered from losing to Erza, seeing how strong Jellal was, and losing Archenemy. While usually carrying herself with confidence, Kagura is a logical woman who never relied on luck, only skill. While Sanji snarls that Zoro is out of line, the latter points out how quickly Kagura backed down when he swung a sword at her. As Sanji lights on fire, Zoro firmly makes his point that Kagura’s confidence shakes too easily. The combined loss of Archenemy and her beliefs being shaken yielded a lot of problems that must be dealt with, one of which is that she needs to learn to rely on luck and guts sometimes, repeating that she can’t back down from enemies she might not be able to beat. Sanji, seeing red, aims a kick at Zoro’s head, and he nonchalantly blocks it. Zoro emphasizes that none of the Straw Hats got far into the Grand Line, or will accomplish their dreams, if they back down from stronger enemies. That mindset applies to the War as well. Sanji pulls back his leg, telling Zoro to treat women better. Love-struck, Sanji yells for “Kagura-swan” as he waves his arms. Kagura frowns at that, but Sanji reaches into his pocket, saying he made her a snack with love. He dramatically asks her to eat it and realize his love for her, with Zoro muttering that he needs a restraining order. Kagura just sighs and takes the box, thinking she could use the energy before the battle. Sanji says he made some for all the ladies in the 1st and 5th , still under the delusion that they loved it. Kagura opens and sees that it’s in the form of Sanji’s face with “I Love You” written in sauce. Kagura at least gives thanks while hiding how creeped out she is by this display. While Zoro mutters about ‘Curly Brows’ having problems, Sanji starts throwing kicks while yelling that “Moss-Head” has no skills talking to women or any sense of direction. While Zoro angrily asks what that’s about, Sanji yells that he’s denser than Luffy. Deadpan, Kagura whacks them both with her Haki-enhanced wooden sword. Before they can complain too much, the Wizard tells them to save their strength, not wanting to deal with corpses because they were going at each other’s throats. Kagura frowns at Sanji and tells Zoro that she doesn’t want him to die. While Zoro begrudgingly agrees to that, Sanji just yells that he’s touched by her concern. Kagura just marches off to avoid the cook, while Zoro mutters about the troublesome woman. Naruto and Ichigo are sitting, meditating, despite their usual demeanors for hyperactive activities. On this occasion, they’re listening to the voices in their head. Naruto is sparring with Kurama in his mind. The fox swipes a claw, playful grin in place, as the Ninja avoids it. Kurama tells his friend that he’ll need to attack eventually, wanting him to be able to fight him on even grounds in just base form before the war is over. Grinning, Naruto says he just got hit by a Rasengan Barrage. When Kurama pauses in confusion, the Ninja states his Shadow Clones are jumping over and hitting the fox as they speak, adding that it’s going on in his head. Laughing, Kurama points out that they are already in Naruto’s head, and he asks why this isn’t happening for real. Naruto says that they’re just sparring, so there’s no real need to hurt each other right before a major battle. Naruto then gives his own laugh, remembering that they’ve never had a friendly match like this. Stretching his arms, Kurama notes how good it feels to be able to run around and be free inside Naruto’s mind, without the cage or seal. Naruto smiles at his friend loosening up every day. Getting back on topic, Kurama adds that he’d still like Naruto to be able to fight him without Sage Mode or any other super forms. Agreeing, Naruto states it will be his stamina that gets him through the war, but he can’t waste too much time on each individual tough opponent, or go for a battle of attrition against the big leagues. Remembering Konton, Naruto states that he wants to end the war as quickly as possible for everyone else’s sake. Kurama notes that that was the reason Naruto started training in the other Chakra Natures, asking how that’s going. Naruto says it’s going pretty well, eager to use some new moves in the coming battle. Kurama grins at that, saying he can’t wait to see it, with Naruto adding that it’s been a while since he’s made a new Jutsu. He then vows that the enemy at Nirvana won’t know what hit them, before he shudders when he remembers the super weapon. Kurama remembers his friend’s strong opinion when he was talking to those ‘hot wizards’ from Fairy Tail. Naruto deadpans that they have names, so Kurama argues that he’s an alpha male and apex predator sealed for seventeen years, so his two working eyes will notice hot women. Naruto argues that he already knows beautiful women, starting with Sakura. Kurama just calls her A-cup boring, with Naruto frowning at the fox sounding like Jiraiya. Hinata is brought up next, and while Kurama calls her hot, he says she spent too much time hiding behind trees, calling it hysterical how obsessive she was, much to the dense boy’s confusion. Moving on, Kurama says he’s had enough of blondes so he won’t consider Ino, and he calls Tenten a tomboy, adding that Naruto doesn’t hang out with them enough to make it count. While he also sees Anko as attractive, he has standards and won’t take Kurenai, since she already had a mate. Naruto deadpans that he’s an example to men everywhere, then asking about Tsunade. Kurama jokes that she’s the only living Kunoichi as old as the Tailed Beasts, and Naruto whistles that they’d better not let her hear that. The Ninja then sighs that Kurama has absurdly high standards for a Chakra Fox. Kurama feels that he’s justified, and gets back to the “hot blonde with keys and hot redhead in armor”. Naruto, annoyed, shouts that they have names, but Kurama just points out how attractive they are. Naruto can’t believe they’re talking about this, but Kurama tells the little pervert not to act high and mighty, pointing out that he invented the Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, and Reverse Harem Jutsu. Naruto retorts that the latter worked on Kaguya. Kurama says the point is that Naruto has imagined those two naked, reminding the Ninja that he’s literally in his head, even blaming him for his own libido. Naruto asks what he’s supposed to do with Lucy’s skimpy uniform and Erza’s armor leaving little to the imagination. He even calls her an exhibitionist who wouldn’t mind being a model for Jiraiya’s ‘literature’. Taking a deep breath, Naruto gapes out how far off topic they got, with Kurama surprised they even had a topic. Naruto asks if the Tailed Beast will be okay with Nirvana, considering its magic, not wanting to fight Kurama again if he goes crazy. With a toothy grin, The Nine-Tailed Fox tells his friend not to worry, saying that he won’t fall into darkness and he’s done letting people like Madara and Obito control him. Kurama repeats his promises to his friend, and Naruto smiles. Ichigo talks to Zangetsu, both the old embodiment of his Quincy powers, and the pale embodiment of his Soul Reaper and Hollow powers. Zangetsu says he’s legitimately touched the Act doesn’t want to lose them again. Ichigo points out that he’s right to worry considering what Nirvana can do, remembering losing them after Aizen and Yhwach, claiming having both as an enemy would be far worse. He sighs that it’ll be just like the times he had to beat the two into submission to keep his sanity, seeing those as some of his worst memories. Old Man Zangetsu calls that fair, but he reminds Ichigo that he told him to abandon his fear. They consistently returned after Aizen and Yhwach were beaten, so everything works out. Even if Nirvana affects them, he has faith Ichigo can pull them out. Zangetsu adds that Ichigo has no reason to worry about them going crazy, saying they are him now, so only Ichigo has to worry about going crazy. Ichigo mutters about being comforting, but he asks why after Zangetsu has tried to take over his body for years. Zangetsu laughs that the foolish boy doesn’t have to worry about that anymore, now that he’s accepted the spirit as part of him. Old Man Zangetsu states that Ichigo has nothing to fear, repeating for him to abandon that. Ichigo nods, and tells them that he’s exiting the Jinzen, asking them to watch over him. With that, the two Acts snap out of their meditation, and get to their feet, with Naruto noting how tough Kurama is. Ichigo offers a fist, asking his friend if he’s ready. Naruto fist-bumps, confidently saying yes. They then look at Nirvana, with Ichigo admitting it gets points in intimidation, and Naruto agreeing that it towers over the Tailed Beasts. When asked, Naruto grins that he isn’t nervous, saying they can win together after Anemones Plains. Ichigo chuckles at the memory of their fight against Kuma. Nervous, Naruto asks if Ichigo does know what Nirvana can do. Ichigo states HQ sent all the information to Shunsui, calling the ability to change light into dark messed up. Naruto asks if he’s worried about the weapon making him crazy, so Ichigo shrugs that he’s a bit worried, which is different than fear. Naruto notes he and Kurama had a nice chat about that, with Ichigo expressing similar thoughts. Ichigo concedes that he has a bad track record with staying sane when darkness overtakes him, with Naruto agreeing. Now though, both Kurama and Zangetsu have stopped trying to take over, with the Zanpakutō sarcastically joking about being called “Ax-Crazy”. Naruto notes there’s still room for worry, especially with Nirvana’s power. Naruto then asks Ichigo to stop him if either he or Kurama goes crazy, adding that he’s the only one who can do it. Frowning, Ichigo calls him and idiot and adamantly says Naruto won’t go crazy. Asking how he knows, Ichigo vows they’ll destroy the thing before it can fully activate. Having said that, they can’t let the risk stop them. Remembering their roles as number one guardian and the next Hokage, Ichigo and Naruto vow to protect everyone and make sure Nirvana doesn’t hurt anyone. Reassured, Naruto fist-bumps Ichigo and smiles. Shunsui and Jellal look at the papers laid out in front of them; it’s all the information on Nirvana provided by Intelligence. Shunsui is also confident since someone who helped beat it last time is leading the 5th. Jellal grimly says it won’t be easy, due to the army defending it on the ground, and there’s no doubt more are up there. Shunsui says no war is easy, and asks the ‘magic weapon-guru’ how they’ll destroy Nirvana. Jellal explains that since the Nirvit turned their city into Nirvana, it’s a giant maze once they reach the top. When Shunsui suggests just blowing it up, Jellal notes the extremely powerful body enhanced by magic, and it’s possible otherworld technology was added to it. The only sure way is to get on top of Nirvana, enter the body, and separate to head for the legs. There’s six Lacrima, one in each leg, that powers the weapon; all six must be destroyed at the same time. Shunsui curses the complication, and realizes they can’t get a large force on Nirvana, considering the enemy army. Jellal states their best bet is to send a small force up one leg, saying they can make it past the army. They still can’t take too long on the ground, knowing they’ll be in trouble if Nirvana fully charges. Shunsui nods that while the group does that, the Commanders will be leading the fight against the army at the foot of Nirvana. Jellal reassures Shunsui that a tiny group was able to beat Nirvana last time, but the Soul Reaper says it’s his job to worry as Regimental Commander. Shunsui asks why he has a tough job, and a deadpan Jellal says they voted for him. Someone new enters the tent, telling Shunsui to stop complaining, adding that he’ll have plenty of help. The Shatter Squad stands separate from the rest of the 1st and 5th, ready to charge up Nirvana’s legs. Neliel decides the two front legs will be where they climb. Erza adds that once they’re up top, they need to find the entrance. With how common the paths are, they’ll separate and contact they others when they’ve found the Lacrima. She warns everybody that each will be surely guarded. Naruto and Ichigo smirk, saying they’re ready. From the 1st, Ichigo, Neliel, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sanji, Sakura, Millianna, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Cavendish, Vista, and Rocker have joined the Squad. The 5th provided Naruto, Erza, Lucy, Bartolomeo, Tsume, Shibi, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minerva, Ideo, Basil Hawkins, Ivankov, and Inazuma. Erza asks if everyone is ready, and they all respond positively. With that main army, Shunsui and Jellal stand by Gildarts and Shinji. Shunsui downs a sake bottle, saying he’ll see them on the other side. He then asks if Yoruichi is ready, worried about how stoic she is. Uncharacteristically serious, and with her Stealth Subdivision behind her, Yoruichi nods and thinks that she’ll save Soifon. They then all feel tremendously evil magic. While Shinji mutters a curse, Jellal realizes that Nirvana was activated. Nodding, Shunsui gives the order to charge, beginning the Battle of Nirvana. Appearing Characters Szayelaporro Granz Berenice Gabrielli Loyd Lloyd Smoker Tashigi Erik Konton (Indoctrination Fragment) Monet Asuma Sarutobi Orochimaru Kimimaro Kaguya Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Sakura Haruno Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Sanji Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsu Old Man Zangetsu Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Neliel Tu Odelschwank Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Millianna Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Cavendish Vista Rocker Bartolomeo Tsume Inuzuka Shibi Aburame Trafalgar D. Water Law Minerva Orlando Ideo Basil Hawkins Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Gildarts Clive Shinji Hirako Yoruichi Shihōin Abilities Weapons * Kashū * Shusui Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 128 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Men of Their Word Next Chapter: Chapter 130 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Heart of Darkness Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign